


The Marks We Leave

by Thequalityrunaway



Series: Strifehart Week [10]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Depression, Incubus!Cloud, Lemon, M/M, Seduction, Smut, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequalityrunaway/pseuds/Thequalityrunaway
Summary: “Licence my roving hands, and let them goBefore, behind, between, above, below.”― John Donne, The Complete English PoemsIncubus Cloud walks into a bar in search of a willing victim and meets a quiet man called Leon, a beautiful man who he takes great pleasure in seducing into his bed.Strifehart Valentine Week 2017: Day 2: Theme Lust





	

**_“Licence my roving hands, and let them go_ **

**_Before, behind, between, above, below.”_ **

**_― John Donne, The Complete English Poems_ **

Cloud breathed in the air of the dimly lit bar and savoured the scents. There were many couples here tonight, their devoted perfumes colouring their partners like a paint brush rinsing in water, none of them feeling promiscuous enough to leave their lovers for the night – such a pleasant thing to sense in a world of backstabbers and liars. Deeper into the bar there were the usual suspects; the popular lays with many scents hanging off their skin, those much too young or old to be here, smelling as out of place as their ages indicated, and then … under all the overpowering smells … was someone here alone.

Cloud licked his lips. _Perfect_ , he wasn’t in the mood to seduce a man-whore or player-woman, their pleasure always left a bad taste in his mouth, like a soft drink gone flat. Like a chip too many, or a chocolate smothered in every other chocolate combined; they were easy, like junk food, as desirable and annoying as a craving, and after the first few they all seemed the same and they were tasteless.

Right now, the Incubus desired that lonely scent, one that had the potential to surprise him. A tangy berry, or perhaps sweet, or maybe sour or bitter? It would be unique, perhaps all of the above! The pleasure from this individual would satisfy him much better than the overly sampled, easy pickings he was often forced to reduce to.

Tonight, he was feeling lucky. Tonight, he hummed, someone was about to get _very_ lucky indeed.

When he finally located the scent without a partner or taint he relished what he saw. A male, young but mature with beautiful eyes and an intriguing scar. Cloud was already imagining the lustful look in the man’s eyes as he traced the scar with a fingertip or his lips. He could already see himself physically appreciating the man’s youthful skin and developing muscles … oh yes.

Brown hair that was wild at the back, perfect for running fingers through and tugging sharply to expose noises, and that bare neck. He was tall and leanly muscled and, honestly, Cloud decided that he didn’t appear the adventurous type. He seemed reserved, quiet, he held himself so properly, unable to relax. Cloud licked his lips as he watched the man shift in his seat, admiring his long legs and toned ass as he moved. Cloud would _help_ him relax, and he sauntered up to take the barstool beside him, already emitting the pheromones that would bring his victim into a willing thrall as he introduced himself.

“Here alone?” the Incubus kept his voice light, a touch of flirt in his tone to imply interest without scaring off this attractive male.

The man looked confused for a moment “Who, me?”

Cloud chuckled, slid into the adjacent seat, and angled his body towards the brunet. “You,” he agreed. “Are you waiting for someone?”

With a blush the man looked down into his drink, “N-no …”

Lips curled into a charming smile as Cloud noted the slight flare of his nostrils, the dilation of this beautiful stranger’s pupils, it always satisfied him to see his chosen react to his pheromones so quickly. It promised a high degree of attraction and interest from the beginning, despite facing this reaction frequently it always brought a flattering anticipation to his gut to know that the attraction was mutual.

He slid a bit closer and tilted his head to see more of his face, he made his voice friendly and inviting, “Do you come here often, I think I’d remember a face like yours.”

The man’s face fell slightly, his chin tucked towards his chest. His shoulders were tense and his arms stiff, Cloud couldn’t see his eyes but he was sure they were anything but flattered. He was the picture of discomfort.

The thrall had lessened alarmingly fast! Cloud retreated, unsure why this man had reacted so negatively and lightly laughed, “Too forward?”

The man glanced at him, “Why … what made you want to talk to me?”

“You’re here alone, so am I.” Cloud waved over the bartender and ordered whatever his conversation partner had ordered, sighing in satisfaction at the sight of the golden liquor pouring into a wide glass. His senses told him that the heady daze was enveloping his chosen again, pheromones working their magic. “I think you’re interesting, so I came to find out more. Make a connection,” a seductive look scorched over the lip of his glass when he met his partner’s eyes, and he didn’t miss how his chosen prey’s throat bobbed in response. _Delicious …_

“For now,” he continued, luring with a rumbling pitch to his words, “I’ll satisfy my interest with a name, because as much as I’d love to keep calling you Gorgeous in my head, I’d prefer to know.”

Again, the man’s eyes lowered in everything but appreciation. His face holding a degree of pain as he mumbled, “It’s Leon.”

“Leon,” Cloud echoed, waiting for the man to stop looking so unhappy before swallowing his confusion and pressing his luck, “Any flattering nicknames you’ve got for me in that head of yours?”

His attempt brought a half smile to the brunet’s face, “Possibly. Annoying was winning for a moment,” he admitted, turning his face back to his drink when Cloud laughed.

“Damn, and I thought I was making a good impression.”

He repressed a delighted shiver when he felt Leon’s eyes roam over his shoulders, waist, legs and linger near his crotch. Well, if his small talk wasn’t impressing this mysterious man, at least his body was. He stretched just to tease him. “So, do I get to know?”

“Er.” Cloud genuinely smiled at the stuttering, more than a little flattered at the frantic way Leon’s eyes widened and blinked as he attempted an answer. Cloud covered Leon’s hand, the one resting by his drink and stroked his thumb back and forth across his knuckles when the man sucked in a surprised breath.

“Don’t be so nervous, Leon. If you’d like, you can say ‘none of your fucking business’ and leave it at that,” the pulse jumping erratically under his thumb was just a bonus to the physical comfort. Cloud could already taste how satisfying this man’s pleasure would taste under his palms and mouth and tongue. The man’s skin was warm and a little rough over the knuckles, his bold gesture hadn’t been shied from. Cloud considered this progress.

“I thought … Angel when I first saw you …” he blushed.

The blond incubus smirked, pulling his chair closer to purr; “Hmm, flatterer. I’m no Angel. Can I get you another drink?”

He waved the bartender over before Leon had a chance to reply. As Cloud placed his new drink into his hands the brunet asked in a stunned whisper, voice slightly husky as Cloud’s powers drew him in like a moth to the flame, “What’s your name?”

“It’s Cloud,” the Incubus answered, stirring the ice in his drink with a finger before provocatively licking it dry. Leon’s eyes were fully dilated now, his breathing had picked up the slightest bit, Cloud egged those reactions on with a new wave of pheromones, silently urging Leon to relax. The slow body tremble had him almost purring in delighted success. “What brings someone like you here all by yourself, Leon?”

Leon swallowed before answering, “Just a break from routine, I was told I needed to get out of the house more,” he looked down at his hands at that last part, his head had cleared somewhat. Cloud was sure it had been said to criticise him, not to encourage or support. Shame on them, he sighed.

“I’m glad you did.”

The tentative smile was the best thing he’d seen all night. Leon even relaxed his shoulders a slight bit without any aid from Cloud’s powers, the stiff muscles lowering and loosening at the neck. Cloud’s smile brightened, his prospects looking up. “Who told you to talk a walk? A girlfriend? Housemate?” he inquired.

“Just someone from work, a … friend,” he finished hesitantly, eyebrows dejectedly knitting together as he struggled to define their relationship.

To redirect his attention to something more pleasant Cloud inched his chair closer and pressed his knees intimately against his conquest’s, “No girlfriend? Boyfriend? A friend with benefits?”

Leon shook his head at each one, a soft noise in his throat when Cloud initiated more contact.

“So there’s no one …” Cloud whispered, his voice lowered to an intimate drawl, head ducked as Leon’s was to create their own little private space, ensuring the brunet eyes were focused on his own. He drew him in as skilfully as he could, planting a suggestion here, an implication there, his intentions clear as he fanned the sparks of Leon’s attraction.

“No,” Leon’s voice was a tad breathless, “There’s no one …”

Cloud already knew the answer from scent alone but the verbal confirmation almost had him purring. He hummed, leaning on his hand as he sipped his drink, Leon’s long forgotten by his elbow. “Did you come here to find someone?”

“Not really … I don’t know,” he moistened his lips in an unconscious tease that captured Cloud’s eyes. Leon hesitated, glancing down at Cloud’s mouth unsteadily. “Have you?”

Chuckling, Cloud pressed the forgotten drink into his hand, their touches lingering as he wrapped the digits around the glass, “ _Yes_.”

* * *

The city lights blocked out the stars, Cloud stared up at the sky with folded arms and his patience running out.

Responding to Leon’s willingness, he’d invited him to a more _intimate_ location, one where Cloud was not restricted on where he could touch by the eyes of others. His hands had caressed, brushed, and lightly stroked all over his brunet chosen tonight. He leaned in as if to kiss him as he’d stood up, whispering an invitation to head outside … then he’d sauntered off, feeling Leon’s eyes follow him.

He never expected to be left waiting.

Frustration reared its head. Cloud was at a loss! He’d never had prey so hard to seduce before, but his stubbornness refused to let him relent, he wanted Leon. So badly. It would have been so sensible to go attract easier prey, but he was an Incubus, none could resist him! Especially not Leon, not with all the delicious slips he had savoured tonight.

His palm dropped from his elbow and cupped his raging hard-on through his jeans, sighing as he brought himself a small piece of relief after hours of unsuccessful efforts.

It felt like he had been hard for days. His body was hot and permanently aroused, he needed the sexual energy of a partner soon, he was _starving_. Grunting as his hand gripped through the thick fabric and stroked upwards, the action easing a groan from his throat. _Fuck …_ he needed sex so bad, he needed Leon under him desperately. His body wouldn’t rest until he was sated and fed.

He licked his lips and undulated his body against his hand, imagining Leon down on his knees, or covered in hickeys and stripped naked, or splayed across his bed. His breath hitched at that last image. Leon in his bed, willing, nude, and erect … his cock twitched against his zipper.

One eye opened at the sound of approaching footsteps, he paused.

“Cloud?”

The Incubus nearly moaned in relief. Leon stepped around the corner, his human eyes worse for the wear in an alley as shadowed as this. But he was here! Cloud let out a soft sound of delight as his scent assaulted his nose in a sinfully teasing way. “Here,” he whispered, linking a hand through Leon’s.

Once over the surprise contact, Leon turned to face him and Cloud returned the arousing favour, drawing Leon close to surround him in a heady thrall that sent desire straight to his groin. He invaded his personal space eagerly, “I thought you weren’t coming,” he breathed against Leon’s parted lips, Leon’s soft moan his only response as Cloud’s pheromones enticed his senses.

At that sound, Cloud was unable to hold back anymore.

His hand tangled into a fist at the back of Leon’s head, tugging him down to his mouth without room for protests. He had to have him, now!

He kissed him feverishly, as skilfully as he could, curling his body around the taller’s with a needy, nasal moan when he finally, finally got what he was seeking. A pleasant keen fell from Leon’s lips when Cloud pressed a leg up against his hardening flesh. Rubbing his thigh there enticingly, Leon’s knees almost buckled from the stimulation. Cloud swallowed the noise, stalking forward until Leon’s back met the alley wall.

Now trapped, the hands against Cloud’s back pulled him closer, Leon’s tongue met his own and pleasingly stroked against the moist muscle. It sent tingling sensations through Cloud’s pelvis, he tugged Leon’s hips closer, breathing hard when their kiss barely broke for air.

Groaning against his mouth, Cloud fulfilled an earlier wish from inside the bar. He tangled his fingers into Leon’s long hair, appreciating how thick and soft it was between his fingertips, and tugged, the subsequent grunt of pain was as delicious as his moans. The nails digging into his lower back encouraged Cloud to jerk harder.

His teeth pressed against the pale collar exposed to him. Cloud savoured the sensual energy just out of reach, fuck he needed it! Just a sip, “Call for me,” he whispered against Leon’s throat.

Obeying deliciously, Leon’s breathless voice gasped out an unknowing consent followed by an achingly aroused sound as he arched into the Incubus’s touch, “Ah! Cloud,” he moaned again, fingers trembling as he clutched Cloud’s shirt. Eyes wide and unseeing, Leon’s body trembling with an unexpected rush of ecstasy.

Cloud moaned too, feasting on the sinfully delectable energy from his chosen’s neck, his mark settling there with a pleasant burn that he knew would shoot through Leon’s entire body and make him fucking shake with lust. Lesser prey had orgasmed from this sensation alone; Cloud’s revitalised body compensating for the loss of life force with overwhelming arousal for the victim. A fair trade. Breathless himself, the Incubus kissed the spot he’d fed from, the skin a pretty shade of blood red.

He licked his lips when warm hands cupped his jaw, Cloud catching the brunet’s eye for a moment as Leon captured his lips and smirking playfully as his starved body regained an inkling of control.

His hand rubbed feather-light circles down Leon’s abdomen, imitating what he wanted to do to Leon with a sharp movement of his hips the same second his questing hand cupped Leon’s aching length through his clothes. The desperate noise under his lips was dragged out into a long moan as Cloud’s fingers stroked the underside of his hard, clothed cock up and down lingering on the tip of the zipper each time and digging his thumb against the covered tip.

He chuckled when impatient hips began to push against his hand. “Undo your belt, my Sexy,” Cloud purred, his own fly coming down with a rasp as he stimulated Leon with a raised knee, the throbbing flesh begging for relief from those leather pants.

Body weight entirely supported by the alley wall, Leon rested his head back, staring partially deliriously at Cloud with dark, half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. His words intended to make Leon relax but Leon’s eyes flashed with an alarming clarity as he hesitated.

Cloud waited a moment. Hesitation could ruin everything, but so could ignoring it. The thrall of an Incubus was a fragile thing, depending entirely on the willingness of his victim. When Leon didn’t take the opportunity to disengage it was a promising sign.

The back of his hand stroked Leon’s cheek, his knee twitched upwards and a predictable and relieving sigh of pleasure left Leon’s flushed lips, his eyebrows pinched in pleasure and his nostrils flaring as Cloud’s scent assaulted his senses again. Eyes closed, his hand rose to his belt to obey, Leon’s fingers unclasping the buckle teasingly slow.

Cloud nipped up and down his neck, an eye on his progress as he re-relaxed Leon’s body into pliant, willing participation. “Good,” he breathed into Leon’s ear, suckling on the lobe a moment to enjoy the helpless roll of his neck as Leon surrendered for more.

He didn’t waste another second when the leather belt came undone, his palm pressed against Leon’s abs and caressed downwards, slipping into the hem of his pants as Leon slipped the button free.

Cloud’s cock twitched, Leon’s lips pressed innocent pecks along his jaw when Cloud’s fingers teasingly circled the tip of Leon’s cock.

The whine escaping his mouth made Cloud’s hard-on throb and his mouth water. _More,_ he thought encouragingly as his digits stroked a little up and further down the sensitive underside until his entire palm cupped Leon’s naked cock, Leon held his breath the whole time with a pleasurably tormented face that had Cloud’s Incubus desire tripling.

Done teasing, he pushed Leon’s pants down low on his hips, guiding one of Leon’s hands to do the same while the Incubus sneakily pressed a fingertip behind Leon’s balls. His reaction was encouraging.

A shiver passed, barely detectable through Leon’s hips. Cloud purred and pressed his fingertip harder against his taint, moaning when Leon’s hand closed over the head of his cock. “Leon!”

He hadn’t expected this! He gratefully pressed a line of wet kisses up Leon’s throat, teeth teasing a collection of bruises through his skin for every new sensation his prey’s clever fingers drew from his cock.

A meal and a treat.

Cloud mentally patted himself on the back with the few parts of his brain still coherent; he’d chosen well tonight.

Against his mouth Leon’s noises were muffled, but Cloud couldn’t bear the distance. His tongue curled under Leon’s, teeth clinking almost painfully when Leon’s nape hit the wall. Their lips parting with a soft moist sound when Leon broke for air. Cloud nipped at his lower lip contently, stroking Leon’s erection and burying his head in the crook of Leon’s neck when his considerate partner readily matched his rhythm.

“Good,” he breathed, kissing his mark and moaning at the energy that filled his body, it barely took a second for it to shoot through his form like electricity. _Fuck,_ he was so good. Cloud’s starved body was finally warm again, his stomach, at last, was growing full and satisfied.

Desperate pants forced their way past Leon’s lips as a playful fingertip massaged against his entrance, Cloud’s cock twitching in Leon’s grip with every aborted shudder and moan. The taller man’s shoulders arched and he curled closer to Cloud’s body with rapid fire inhalations and barely held breathes.

Cloud kissed his cheek, nuzzling against the damp spots of his hairline. “Hmm, enjoying that?”

Leon was beyond response. His eyes were dilated and glazed and his chest heaved for air.

Cloud wished he could release his wing to hold him securely, he was so overwhelmed, poor thing. Poor, delicious thing, they always tasted so much sweeter when you were affectionate with them. He kissed Leon’s eyelids and asked, “Want me inside you?”

“ _Yes!_ ” was the breathless whisper.

Cloud chuckled, licked the tip of his finger and reapplied it to Leon’s relaxed entrance, they were both too close for full preparation but this would be an insightful preview of what his cock could be fucking later. “Okay, don’t hold back, Sexy.”

A noise of discomfort passed Leon’s lips a moment before it changed into a strained keen. His cock throbbed, heavy and full in Cloud’s hand, Cloud winced pleasurably at the sudden tight grip Leon had on his cock and he keened himself. Damn, they wouldn’t last much longer like this!

Leon’s fist worked faster, finesse gone and desperation guiding him. Cloud trembled, rocking his hips as his gratification built up in his lower stomach. He pressed his forehead into Leon’s shoulder, “Oh fuck!” he gasped, working his own hands as best he could, jerking his chosen off with quick twists of his wrist and probing his insides with his finger. “’M close,” he breathed as Leon moaned into his ear.

Cloud’s hand stilled on Leon’s cock when his orgasm hit, squeezing rhythmically with both palm and probing finger to milk him dry. The choked cry right by his ear had him drooling. He sealed his mouth over his mark and drank in Leon’s pleasure with eager sucks. He groaned needily his orgasm ripping through him as the overpowering taste of Leon’s satisfied energy rushed down his throat and through his body, it pooled in his gut and he lost himself within seconds. He rocked his own hips against his partner’s shuddering and spilling himself into the still working palm.

He panted, letting his partner’s neck go, and rested himself against the warm, trembling body of his sated chosen. Smug pride rumbling through him in breathless laughs as he admired the relaxed, satisfied expression on Leon’s handsome face.

Lethargic eyes opened and a hand rose from cradling Cloud’s hip to stroke his cheek, the thumb catching a stray lock as he did so.

The Incubus was happily full and buzzing with energy again. It was such a relief not to be starving hungry and constantly aroused. Grateful lips left almost tender kisses across Leon’s cheeks, eyes, and he tried to kiss down his scar but the man twisted his face away from that spot. Hmm.

Not questioning it, Cloud pulled his pants up and fixed Leon’s as the man recovered. Cloud had taken a lot of energy from him, he would need to rest for a bit … but maybe he was still up for more _fun_ …

He tilted his head, “Do you want to continue this back at my place?” his hands slid around Leon’s waist and linked just above his ass, two cheeky fingers pinching when Leon hesitated.

Leon’s eyes widened and a startled noise caught in his throat, Cloud thought it was endearing and did it again, Cloud’s hands palming each firm ass cheek and coping more than a generous feel. He winked, nipping along the brunet’s jaw and hoping his pheromones and the lingering alcohol would help convince Leon that this was an offer he should take. Whispering huskily, he met his prey’s eyes, “What do you say?”

After glancing in every direction but Cloud’s eyes, the incubus patiently waiting and letting his hands wander again in the silence, Leon finally indicated his agreement with a nod of his head. Cloud pouted slightly “Say it,” he squeezed Leon’s ass provocatively with the command. “Do you want me?”

Leon gulped, “Y-yes.”

Cloud looped his arm around Leon’s waist “Good, come with me, my Sexy, I’m going to leave my mark on you.” _Like I haven’t already,_ he internally mused, still, that was one pale neck that could use a collection of bites. Cloud was a possessive type, always eager to mark his prey thoroughly to remind them, wherever they looked, of just who fucked them so good.

Leon rubbed at the spot on his neck where Cloud had fed from, a slight stutter before he actually attempted a joke; “Mark me, or eat me?”

Blue eyes widened until a chuckle burst from his lips. _As if I didn’t need another reason to jump his bones, if sex puts these ideas in his head then I’ll have to keep him up all night to hear more of these brilliant suggestions._ Cloud growled into Leon’s ear, tugging at his shirt to pull him down to the perfect height, “Can you blame me? You’re so tasty,” he licked possessively across his neck and smirked at the shudder.

“Cloud!”

He gazed into Leon’s dilated eyes and slipped his hand from Leon’s waist to his ass again to squeeze enticingly, the slight buck of Leon’s hips tested his control. “Mm, Leon? Get on my bike before I change my mind and bend you over it.”

* * *

The bike barely made it to its designated parking spot before Leon pinned Cloud to the wall, Cloud tugging him approvingly by a belt loop. Leon was panting hard, utterly drugged on the Incubus’s scent, and kissing the living daylights out of Cloud’s mouth the moment the incubus initiated the contact. Cloud groaned, groping all over his toned body and enjoying every second. “Ah! That’s it,” he gasped, Leon biting aggressively into his neck.

Admittedly, this was all Cloud’s fault. Cloud had a little too much fun taking advantage of Leon’s nose right next to his skin and he sent out his most potent pheromones for the entire ride, moaning at the feeling of Leon clinging to him as he took the corners at extreme speeds. The hard turns not the only thing growing more noticeable.

The strangled sound and wavering grip on his waist almost had Cloud pulling over to finish him there and then when he thought that arching his ass into Leon’s hips was a good idea. Tormenting Leon with the desire to touch but not the opportunity as they took ninety miles per hour turns at hairpin angles.

They had finished their ride at breakneck speeds, and Leon’s control snapped when he finally could release his hands and touch.

Cloud reached for his keys and slipped a hand into Leon’s belt, tugging him along to his front door, keeping Leon as close to his skin as possible, as seconds of hesitation played out on his face. The longer he was exposed to his scent the braver he’d feel. _Come on, handsome, you know you want me,_ Cloud unlocked his door and waved Leon inside.

“So nice to have company to come home to,” he smiled, arms sliding around Leon’s neck and nose brushing against his, “Especially company as welcoming as you,” a leg easily sliding between Leon’s as he huskily spoke.

His prey trembled in his arms, hands clenching and unclenching on his shirt, something other than want and arousal in his eyes. Cloud nipped his soft bottom lip, “Bedroom?”

Leon followed him, and Cloud had him stand in the middle of his room as he shrugged his own shirt off. He had no reason to by shy, he knew he was a wet dream walking, but the catch in Leon’s breath was satisfaction on top of confidence. Peeking over one shoulder he saw how Leon’s eyes followed the inky black lines of Cloud’s wing tattoo. It stretched from the top of his shoulder to the very top of his ass, curling, shadowy and looking lifelike, as if it was real. The demonic design marked Cloud as a creature of lust. Cloud flexed his torso muscles as he turned to Leon and met his flushed face. Cloud crooked a finger at him, whispering: “You’ve got a half-naked man in front of you … are you just going to stare?”

When Leon didn’t move, Cloud ran a hand down his chest to the button of his pants, flitting an index finger temptingly over the silver circle, “Need more _encouragement_ , my Sexy?”

Leon’s throat bobbed, palms flexing by his sides. His staring, his speechlessness was flattering, Cloud was enjoying every moment of turning him on. But he was aching to get onto something a lot more stimulating than the weight of those eyes on his body.

Cloud chuckled, “Come here,” he held a hand out, drawing Leon in and sighing when those eager hands touched his bare back. “That’s right, touch me,” he breathed against Leon’s mouth as those fingers slid down the curve of the tattooed wing, bringing a defenceless moan from deep inside him as the caresses unknowingly stimulated an invisible, sensitive appendage.

“Oh!” Cloud’s breath caught when that sneaky second hand did the same to the tattoos on his hips. More demonic designs, spiky and black and elegant curved over hip bones, and arched inwards towards his groin. Leon’s fingertip pushed low, past the hem of his trousers to follow the design as far down as he could reach with Cloud’s pants still firmly on. Moaning happily, Cloud let his belt hit the floor.

“More,” he breathed, a new wave of pheromones perfuming the room without his conscious efforts, his body doing anything and everything to keep up this sensual assault on his skin.

“Cloud,” Leon’s voice was beyond aroused, “’sound so good.”

_So does that sexy voice of yours,_ Cloud’s hazy eyes lowered to Leon’s pants, thinking that those must be so uncomfortable for him.

He bit Leon’s earlobe. “You too.” He gripped the bottom of Leon’s shirt, inching it up with lingering caresses to his abdominal muscles, “Off.”

He was left suddenly cold when Leon stepped back, eyes wide and mood broken.

Cloud whined before he could help it, missing that touch and those warm but clothed arms. His thrall had been broken too, Leon was swimming in pheromones, and yet he was abruptly unaffected. Cloud blinked, tilting his head with confusion and concern, had he changed his mind? For as heady as an incubus’s thrall could make someone, it had no power over free will- if a participant truly didn’t want it then they _could_ and _would_ say no. It was not a drug or mindless state, where was the pleasure in that? It was a heightened state of focus, like hypnotism, and like any focus it could easily be broken if undesired.

“Don’t go,” Cloud begged breathlessly.

He folded Leon into his arms and kissed his neck, he was using more pheromones than usual, he’d need another small top up of energy soon if Leon continued to be so unhurried to fall into his bed. Leon sighed as Cloud pawed him over his clothes and the Incubus smiled when he arched his neck for more sensual bites.

Cloud obliged, planning to leave them everywhere. His hand cupped Leon through his pants again, massaging low and slow and drawing every last whisper of a moan out of Leon’s increased desire.

Observing Leon’s pleasured face through lowered lids, Cloud admired his handiwork as his hand worked Leon’s cock firmly. His rosy cheeks, reddened lips, long dark lashes resting against flushed skin, and his brow pinched in drawn pleasure; he was the picture of seduction in Cloud’s eyes. Unsteadily, incubus breathes in his aroused scent, the young man in his thrall moving restlessly against his palm as it slides between his legs, all so beautiful. He made sure to say so: “You’re beautiful,” he breathed guiding his chosen lover backwards towards his bed …

Just slightly, Leon’s head ducked, eyes open a crack to nervously look away.

Still caressing the skin under the hem of his shirt Cloud’s senses tipped him off warningly: His thrall, the happy, aroused daze Leon had been seamlessly enfolded in had lessened. _Strange_ , Cloud hummed thoughtfully as he kissed the man deeply again, taking his chin in hand to turn his face back from that distracting angle for a persuasive make out session.

Leon slowly relaxed under his hands, but there was still that undercurrent nervousness conflicting with Cloud’s attempts to entice him.

Cloud licked his lips, raising his chosen’s arousal again with a few expert touches just inside the man’s thighs, adoring the soft noises that escaped on the brunet’s sighs. Cloud eased his prey to the edge of his bed, pressing him back down onto it with a firm push from his hand. Dark eyes leaving no room for arguments and Leon not arguing with his hands latched onto Cloud’s tattooed hips as if for dear life as the Incubus crawled up onto his prone body to straddle him.

_In my bed, at last,_ Cloud purred, stroking Leon’s long hair so it lay wildly on the sheets. Licking his lips as he pretended not to notice the tiny pelvic thrusts rocking into his body. _Such a tease! I might have to have words about converting you. Let me taste him again and again tonight,_ he prayed (slightly ironically) to no one in particular as his hands slipped down to undo Leon’s belt.

“Let’s get you more comfortable,” he suggested, trying to get the ultimate pleasure out of his seduced victim by freeing his trapped erection, he couldn’t wait until Leon lost himself in his own body, consumed by pleasure and desire and … wait, what was this?

Cloud pulled away when he noticed the exact same response as before, his partner pulled away and curled in on himself as if uncomfortable with Cloud’s words, his very pleasant thrusts had stopped dead and he seemed to be trying to wriggle away.

Cloud sat back, confused. Turned off by compliments? But that wasn’t right.

The Incubus nearly growled in frustration. Leon was supposed to lose himself in sensation, to feel and enjoy the bodily sensations he was given, Cloud was supposed to drive him insane with desire and feast on his pleasure – he couldn’t feed like this! What was happening?

Maybe he didn’t like talk during sex? Cloud pondered, unleashing a new wave of pheromones with more effort than usual to keep his chosen aroused and pliable, grinding their hard cocks together with renewed determination and newfound caution.

Beneath him, predictably, Leon’s head arched back, his hips jerking up to relieve the torment of his arousal. His eyes dilated and the hands upon Cloud’s hips scratched slightly with blunt nails digging into his tattooed flesh, silently demanding that Cloud do that again.

Cloud groaned at the burning sensation over his tattoos, his sensitive spots, “Uh, Leon!”

Instantly, though, those same hands were stroking where he’d just clawed as if apologising. Hilarious, considering Cloud had just cried out carnally. _Considerate lover,_ Cloud thought fondly, indulging in a soft gesture of his own by brushing Leon’s bangs from his eyes. _Lovely …_

While Leon was nicely distracted his nimble fingers eased the fly down the leather pants and those same digits wriggled into new lover’s pants as the tips of Leon’s bangs fell from Cloud’s fingertips.

The man moaned, reacting as he should, responding willingly. Good. Leon wanted him. Leon wanted their union on a level strong and coherent enough to fall victim to his thralls again and again despite the moments of doubt. Cloud pressed their hips together and kissed Leon’s jaw – honestly, this shy lover of his was more work than most virgins.

He pulled Leon up, sitting so they were chest to chest, distracting Leon with his body again as he planned to slip his shirt off. He tucked Leon’s head into his neck, humming at the feverish kisses and nips left all over his shoulder and throat, meanwhile, Cloud began to ease Leon out of his shirt. He worked quickly, slipping button after button out of their little holes, teasing the freshly exposed skin with brushes of his shirt as well as caresses from his fingertips. The young man shivered under his touch, delicious … Cloud licked his lips and drank in his partner’s pleasure and anticipation like a fine fragrance: Oh, he couldn’t wait to taste him again!

Keeping up his shadowy touches, the shirt was pushed back over broad shoulders and- stopped?

Cloud paused when Leon’s hands caught his own, arousal and awareness in his silvery eyes as he hesitated, suddenly scared.

The Incubus smiled charmingly, offering a series of feather-light butterfly kisses over throat, and chest, and shoulder to ease away any nerves, and yet the hesitation didn’t leave. “Don’t fear me, my Sexy Leon, I just want you naked under me,” he flirted playfully, slipping the shirt down another inch down either arm- but Leon was getting more distressed by the second, but why?

Then he saw something out of place and shocking.

Cloud caught sight of a tiny white discoloured line in Leon’s arm. The arousal vanished from the room in an instant, replaced with horror and muted grief. Leon tried to push him away, tried to pull his shirt back on but Cloud was stronger. He held him still and reached out to touch the mark disbelievingly. Cloud ran a fingertip over the old scar and felt oddly … emotional.

A simple vertical line no longer than a match and paralleling the subtle blueish of the veins …

Cloud stared aghast into Leon’s eyes, silently asking, and silently denying. Pity and confusion rose in his chest unnaturally. And Leon looked away.

Leon shifted, ashamed under Cloud’s eyes and the sleeves shifted on both arms to reveal more scars. Dozens of them. Some white and faded, and other ones fresh and pink, barely hours before their first encounter.

Cloud inched the shirt completely down Leon’s finely muscled arms, his motions so like a sensual undressing but woefully harrowing and Leon didn’t stop him. Something in the atmosphere holding its breath until the extent of the damage was bared in plain view of the incubus. Each scar stood out against his fingertips on Leon’s smooth skin, Cloud touched each arm and let out a soft whimper.

He cupped the brunet’s face and breathed against his lips; “Oh Leon, _no_ , why would you do that to your beautiful self?”

Between Cloud’s kisses, Leon attempted to answer, voice unsteady and the thrall practically gone. Between the physical comfort and assurances, Cloud heard enough to realise that Leon didn’t truly know why he hurt himself. But through the excuses he gave Cloud understood that his chosen was so sad and _empty_ all the time and pain was the only short term, immediate cure. But oh, was it a double-edged sword! Self-loathing started the cuts and bred from the scars. Leon hated, also, that he never had the courage to plunge a blade deep enough, and Cloud, an Incubus of lust and desire, shed a single tear for the man’s beliefs.

Couldn’t he see how attractive he was? How he had drawn Cloud’s eyes over everyone else, how he was intriguing and amusing and special for resisting him as long as he had? No, clearly not.

Why had he tried so hard to throw himself away? Each cut could have been too deep. Each cut could have been a death; each of the dozens of cuts could have ripped Leon away from Cloud before he’d had the chance to hold him in his arms. Cloud was crushed with despair at the thought of this lonely, longing creature vanishing from undue self-loathing.

Cloud finally understood and stepped in close again to fix his approach.

“No, Leon, you’re wrong, can you see me? Can you see how hard I am?” he covered Leon’s hand and guided that palm down his body in a hot caress, all the way down to the Incubus’s erection, hard and raging from the second Leon had gotten on his bike.

Leon looked bewildered and amazed at the hard flesh pressed against his palm, he blushed deeply and Cloud resumed kissing his throat, he tongued his mark, reaffirming his good choice to pick this gorgeous human. “Can you feel me? I’m so hard for you, your touch, your smell, your gorgeous body. No, look at me,” he held Leon’s chin, preventing that instinctive retreat from compliments. “I’m not lying to you, you can feel it. I want you. My body feels so hot. Hold me, Leon, touch me, make me feel good.”

Cloud understood now. These scars were why Leon had never responded to his compliments and seductions like others had. Leon refused to get lost in his own body and reveal in its pleasure because he was ashamed of it, because of the self-hatred in his mind, he didn’t value himself. Now Cloud’s determination to change Leon’s mind, to hold him with care and seduction too was finally appealing to Leon’s senses.

Leon was speechless, his jaw a little slack, Cloud refused to look away from his eyes until he was done telling Leon what he should have already known. Leon just breathed, blinking like a deer in the headlights. It made Cloud want to spoil him.

And so he would. He was all Cloud’s tonight, all his.

He slid his tongue between Leon’s lips and feathered a hand through Leon’s hair, _mine. My mark, my chosen, my Sexy. I’ll have you screaming my name before I’m finished with you, Leon._

Cloud’s hands moved to Leon’s hips and ground them together, rocking their hard cocks together again, new pheromones working their magic and relaxing the poor man’s body and mind until he was aroused and interested once more.

Cloud pushed Leon’s shirt completely off of him, tossing it behind them with aggressive force, glad to have it gone. He purred at the sight of Leon shirtless with a bulge in his pants and finally, finally not hiding from him. Oh, he was still shy, Cloud could guarantee it, but now Cloud wouldn’t be shut down by his nervousness. All he needed was the knowledge of Leon’s hesitance, and enough persuasive skills to eliminate this as a hurdle.

Cloud eased his chosen down onto the bed and leant over him, taking Leon’s hands into his, Cloud closed his eyes and ran his lips over every scar, not commenting, but wishing to let Leon know just how cruel he was being to his beautiful self. Leon was silent, he stared up at Cloud in a kind of wonder, his arousal not fading and Cloud refusing to continue or deepen any trance until this moment was complete …

_There_ , Cloud kissed the back of Leon’s hand. _Not avoiding your pain, not targeting it. I understand you now, Leon, and I’ll include all of you._ He stretched over Leon’s body and rubbed their bare skin against each other’s, hands linked and pressed to the mattress on either side of Leon’s head.

He rolled his hips down insistently and Leon shuddered against him. “Do you feel me?”

“Yes …” Leon breathed, his lips wet as he licked them.

“I want to fuck you, Leon. I want you screaming my name, begging me for more,” his hand slipped into the opening of Leon’s pants and he stroked the needy, throbbing flesh of Leon’s cock as he purred into his ear, “I want you panting, I want you _hard_ ,” he squeezed Leon’s tip and revealed in the choked gasp it earned him. “I’ll have my fill of your gorgeous body, my Sexy, all night long until _I’m_ satisfied. Hmm, I want you writhing, thrusting desperately against me, touching yourself and moaning, and I want you to come in my mouth.”

Silvery eyes widened, a whine on his lips as he panted and writhed just as Cloud wished.

Cloud licked his lips, “Do you like that thought? Is that what you want?”

Leon groaned, Cloud fisting the base of his cock in a harsh grip “I want you too,” he reached down and stroked down one tattooed hip to his groin. “You too, a-at the same time.”

“Oh?” the Incubus was slightly embarrassed to say his cock had leaked a little at Leon’s suggestion, at the image is produced, “You want to sixty-nine me, Gorgeous?”

Leon nodded, his pulse picking up, Cloud felt his heart pound under one hand and Leon’s erection twitch in his other. “Yes. I want to suck you off while you do the same to me.”

Cloud hissed! “You’re so hot when you say what you want,” he undid the fly on his pants thoughtfully. “Fine, Leon, you’ll get your heart’s desire, but first,” he stood up from the bed and tugged on Leon’s pants aggressively. “Off.”

Leon’s eyes widened. He blushed and obediently stripped himself of his pants, his underwear undisturbed on his body. Cloud crossed his arms, unimpressed, “Leon … off,” he repeated, raising an eyebrow sternly.

Wincing, Leon tried to stall “But-”

“No.” Cloud tilted his chin up, pressing an aggressive kiss to his mouth, plundering and wreaking havoc with his tongue, his finger tracing a ticklish path down to pinch his left nipple. They parted as they panted, Cloud not letting Leon so much as wriggle in his grip, “You want me to suck you off, my Sexy? You want to taste my cock?” Leon’s chest heaved with slight perspiration all over his exposed skin, he trembled with want at the Incubus’s questions. “Then you strip, completely. Right now.”

Leon breathed and steeled himself.

Cloud curiously watched as he removed the last piece of clothing from his body, arms and fingers stiff, back slow to unbend for Cloud’s appraisal.

Cloud saw the marks immediately. Scars on his upper thighs, these red and clearly deep. He sighed through his nose, _Poor thing, my poor Sexy Leon._ He surprised him, Cloud kissed him suddenly and deeply, Leon’s eyes wide the whole time. When he slowly broke the kiss, he cupped his prey’s cheek and knelt before Leon slowly, sensually. He needed Leon to knew that his appearance wasn’t off-putting, that these scars were sad but Cloud wasn’t going to judge or be disgusted by them.

He was an incubus, physical appearances mattered little in the face of drawing pleasure out of a willing victim. Lust mattered to him.

He spread Leon’s thighs, stroking the back of his hand up one thigh then the other and licking down a rapidly inhaling chest all the way down to his pelvis, teasingly avoiding his erection with just a warm exhale of breath to stimulate the base. The strangled moan was worth it.

Cloud kissed down each thigh, along the reddish scars one at a time, he held eye contact until he was finished, folding his arms on Leon’s knees and resting his head on his forelimbs “Hmm, your skin tastes good.”

He stood, taking Leon’s hands, and putting them on his hips. He grinned crookedly, “My turn, right?”

“Do you have any more tattoos?” the brunet asked.

Cloud chuckled, the tip of one finger running up the scars of Leon’s arm coyly, “Why don’t you find out?”

Leon smiled, an honest to god smile that spoke volumes of his relief and comfort before he took Cloud’s initiative and pulled Cloud’s garments down his legs for the blond’s hard cock to spring free. Cloud groaned appreciatively and groaned again when Leon leant forwards and licked down to the base, back up to the tip and then down the other side.

Cloud clutched Leon’s head and stroked his locks. “Ah … _Oh_ , that’s nice. Hmm, almost want you to finish me here like this.” Cloud’s words ended as a guttural groan forced its way through him, Leon’s lips wrapped tight around his cock and sucking hard. He groaned, holding onto Leon’s mane and bucking his hips, “Oh fuck! N-no, stop. Undress me fully, my Sexy, I’m not letting you have all the fun,” he panted.

Leon laughed softly, Cloud’s cock slipping from his lips at the command, “Yes, of course.”

Cloud squirmed in place as Leon pushed his pants down to his knees for him to step out of, his laughter and smiles were such a joy to hear. He was so proud of himself for getting Leon relaxed enough to do such things, his plan to seduce confidence into him was working.

He quirked an eyebrow when Leon’s eyes lingered on his thigh, fascinated. His last tattoo. “I’ll tell you a secret, I’m sensitive where my tattoos are. What you going to do about it?” he groaned at the end when Leon’s hand traced the edge of the devil’s tail tattoo that curled around his upper thigh, the same demonic designs as the rest. It tickled slightly, he covered his mouth and breathed harshly to claw back some control.

He climbed into Leon’s lap, now both naked and erect and in Cloud’s bed, just as the Incubus wanted.

They kissed deeply, Leon allowing Cloud to lay upon him, breathing hitching when Cloud pinched his nipples and groaning when his bare cock rocked against Cloud’s. The Incubus thrust his hips down against Leon’s to tease at what he was going to do to him soon. “Cloud, move,” Leon half begged, tugging on his hips as he brushed the inner points of Cloud’s hip tattoos with his thumbs.

Cloud sighed, eyes half lidded. He encouraged Leon to settle comfortably in the centre of his bed and set his sights on the heavy cock standing stiffly between Leon’s thighs. Hands smoothing down Leon’s side, appreciating the muscles he found on his journey, he laid down facing Leon and wriggled himself so that both their cocks were in easy reach of their mouths.

It seemed that Leon couldn’t hold back now his fantasy was so close. He brought Cloud’s cock between his lips and sucked the head like a popsicle.

Cloud arched his back, eyes wide and spine-tingling, “Oh fuck!” he breathed. He grasped Leon’s hips and promptly swallowed Leon’s cock down to the base, ravenous for his screams.

Enduring an entire body jerk and not relenting on the cock in his mouth was an impressive skill, Cloud was forced to admit as Leon’s focus was minorly disrupted but not broken. Leon paused a moment and panted briefly, adjusting to the onslaught of sensation Cloud made with his tongue and throat before returning to pleasuring Cloud; groaning and humming with pleasure the entire time he worked Cloud’s cock.

Cloud breathed through his nose, deepthroating and tonguing the head of Leon’s cock with Cloud’s own length simultaneously experiencing a pleasurable torture around Leon’s moans. Cloud doubted that Leon was a virgin, he has some experience at the very least, but regardless he noticed that Leon learnt very fast, learning from the technique’s Cloud performed on his cock and returning them. A fine skill that Cloud benefited from immensely. He groaned and moaned and sucked, his hips trembling and his hands gripping Leon’s hips hard, suddenly wanton with the need to have this man come undone.

His index finger pressed between Leon’s ass cheeks, massaging the outer ring of muscle. Cloud’s hips jerked into Leon’s mouth with the desire to be sheathed in him, he suckled the tip of Leon’s cock, groaning.

Leon’s breathing was erratic and his thighs trembled with his limit, Cloud was pleased to sense it and rapidly took Leon’s length down to the hairs at the base, Leon came with a muffled shout only a few bobs of the head later.

Cloud hummed, swallowing Leon’s cum with barely a hitch; being an Incubus was great. He closed his eyes and groaned as his own gratification swelled to the surface, he pressed his forehead to Leon’s thigh and surrendered his bodily control. Leon’s mouth pleasuring him made him ache all over from the tattoo on his back to the tip of his cock still withstanding Leon’s rapid tongue. But not for much longer.

He pressed the back of Leon’s head down a few times, wordlessly panting, telling the brunet that he needed more, deeper, he was so close, so _close-_

“Ah!” he cried, emptying his heavy cock into Leon’s hardworking mouth.

Cloud groaned long and loud as Leon drank everything he had despite barely recovering from an orgasm of his own. When he was finally let go to rest on his back Cloud buzzed with pride, _I’ve outdone myself! I’m definitely getting him recommended for conversion._

Cloud recovered faster, he was high on his release and his demonic body had a cooldown a fraction of the time of a human’s. He sat up with a sated grin, Leon still panting, exhausted and subtly shaking from his release beside him.

Cloud chuckled, shifting to lay behind him, rubbing his new erection against Leon’s firm ass as he suckled on his mark on Leon’s neck. The sexual energy from his release tasted divine, he drank his fill greedily. Leon whispered his name as he fed, tingles of arousal in exchange for his energy. Cloud’s cock twitched at the sound in a moment as intimate as this, this was always his favourite part of the night; his sated prey swimming in a post-orgasmic high and his pheromones, with Cloud attached to their mark like a vampire. Leon tasted so _good_.

Cloud reluctantly released his prey’s neck, he hadn’t fucked him yet and Leon would need the energy. The Incubus loomed over his willing victim and kissed up and down the man’s body, his arms and legs, lingering on the scars and licking those that looked most raw.

There were a few uncomfortable shifts to try and make Cloud leave those spots alone, but Cloud was having none of it. Leon did not need to hide from him. These cruel marks were a sadness, one Cloud was determined to erase, the only marks left upon this flesh should be ones left by him. The Incubus’s mouth watered at the thought.

Cloud unexpectedly sank his teeth into Leon’s thigh, nearly coming again at the noise Leon made: clearly the brunet had gone from relaxed to achingly turned on in the space of a second. Licking the imprint of his teeth, Cloud did it again on Leon’s narrow hip, pulling the skin away from his hipbone with a soft growl, suckling to leave a dark bruise.

Leon’s hand gripped the back of Cloud’s head, too weak still to do more than pant, cry out and hold him to encourage the Incubus for more. His fingers tangled in blond spikes and Leon’s hand clenched and relaxed in time with the sensations he liked. Cloud readily followed, littering dark kisses and bitten marks all over Leon’s muscly thighs until the human’s body had recovered some strength. Cloud left a new love bite on his throat before he spread Leon’s thighs with strong hands.

Grinding pleasantly, dark eyes met dark eyes. Leon helplessly erect, naked, draped over Cloud’s bed and covered in his marks. Even the slightly raised scars on his inner thighs were stimulating Cloud, the soft scar tissue caressing his sensitive tattooed tail differently than the unmarred flesh, it felt pleasant.

Cloud purred, sliding his tongue out to tangle with Leon’s. “So close, my Sexy, I’ve waited all evening to fuck you,” he whispered against Leon’s mouth “You felt so tight around my finger before, can’t wait to feel you clenching around my cock.”

He wiggled his ass as Leon’s hands gripped and pulled his hips closer, harder, a breathless plea escaping the brunet’s lips as Cloud nipped mouth: “Oh fuck me!”

Cloud chuckled. “Oh, I will.” He reached to his bedside table and fished out a tube of clear liquid. He winked as he flipped the cap open, “You want to keep yourself busy while I work?”

Leon shook his head with a shade of exhaustion; “I can’t! I’ll come before you’re in me.”

Hissing at the thought Cloud felt his cock twitch as his mind took Leon’s rough, low words and painted a delectable image. He smeared his fingers with the lube quickly, desperate to get Leon prepared for a final round.

He inserted one finger smoothly, fast enough to beat the clenching reflex that swiftly followed the intrusion. Cloud held his breath as Leon’s entire body shuddered, poor man sucking in lungful after lungful of air and never seeming to catch his breath. Leon arched his back as Cloud’s finger began to run over his hot inner walls, pressing in each direction and thrusting a little.

Leon pulled Cloud’s head down to kiss his lips when Cloud pressed a second finger inside Leon. The kiss was sloppy, distracted and messy, Cloud’s pride swelling as Leon slowly lost his mind under his attention. Slick fingers pressed deeper, scissoring every few seconds and rotating near his entrance, Cloud licked his lips with the slow realisation that even with all this perpetration Leon would still be unbelievably tight.

He sighed against Leon’s mouth, fisting his own cock with lubricant for the next step.

The Incubus playfully wriggled his fingers and Leon’s shocked inhalation indicated that he’d touched his prostate in that moment of fun, he cried Cloud’s name. Cloud squeezed the base of his slick cock as it twitched, “Oh fuck, Leon,” he withdrew his fingers, powerless to tease for a second longer!

Cock in hand he positioned himself and held Leon’s hip firmly. He glanced up into Leon’s eyes, testing the effectiveness of his thrall, checking that Leon wanted this, then pushed himself inside.

Leon groaned deeply at the penetration, eyes clenched shut and body tense around the intruder. Cloud was whimpering, deep inside Leon and loving every second. “So tight!”

He opened his eyes and hissed angrily. Leon flung his arm across his face and was biting into his flesh almost hard enough to bleed.

“No!”

Cloud pried his arm loose and pinned it over Leon’s head, the other quickly joining it.

Their bodies shifted as Leon’s’ arms were arrested, but neither moaned in the heat of Cloud’s disapproval. Cloud tightened his hands around Leon’s wrists, looking at the mark and growling when he saw it red and bruising. He glared down at him, holding both wrists captive with one hand as he caught Leon’s chin and looked him in the eye.

“No. Don’t hurt yourself, you don’t need to. It’s unnecessary …” he kissed Leon’s forehead, “Whatever happened that makes you do this, know that you’re stronger than it. And if it’s pain you desire,” he thrust his hips sharply to force a cry from those silent lips, “Then I’ll happily hurt you in the _right_ way, not your way. You understand?”

“I …”

Cloud released his hands and curled his tongue inside Leon’s mouth. Feathering kisses along his facial scar as he lay his final say on the subject; “I don’t want to see another mark on you, not unless _I_ put it there. Understand?”

Leon blinked in amazement, lips parted with his slack jaw. A shy, affectionate look crept into his eyes, he breathed in to steel his nerves, “D-does that mean you’ll be back?”

Cloud chuckled against his mouth. “What a question.” Indulging in affection he brushed the bangs from Leon’s eyes and kissed his smooth cheek. “Yes, I’ll be back, I haven’t had my fill of you just yet.”

He held Leon’s hips in a firm grip and rocked his frame to a demanding rhythm, groaning as Leon’s body gripped and stroked his cock with each thrust. He watched Leon pant and choke with surprise as Cloud hit and rubbed that overly sensitive spot inside him, Leon bucked his hips against Cloud’s, arms still above his head in a surrender as Cloud fucked him. Cloud admired how his stomach muscles tensed with each penetrating thrust, thighs gripping as if to keep him inside, everything about him was hot and so sexy Cloud’s arousal was painful!

He fisted Leon’s cock, jerking his hips harder as Leon breathlessly begged: “Harder!” his sexy body shuddering and writhing.

“’s good,” Cloud growled, panting harshly.

“More, faster, fuck me faster!” Leon pleaded, his whimpers and groans almost lost in the creaking bedframe.

“Holy fuck,” Cloud breathed, he released Leon’s heavy cock to hoist his hips up to fuck him the way he was demanding, pleased when Leon’s hand picked up the work he’d abandoned. “I knew you were special,” he whispered to himself, grinding at the end of each thrust to torment Leon a little more.

Leon moaned, turning his head to bite the pillow, hissing through clenched teeth as he was forced to his limit. His hand squeezed his weeping cock hard, his other hand on Cloud’s shoulder scratching as he scrambled for something to ground him. “’M close!” he panted, a plea in his voice, stretching for his fast fading control- But it was useless, and several inhumanly hard thrusts against his prostate later Leon was screaming Cloud’s name in blissful release.

Cloud, on the other hand, when he felt Leon’s nails scratch his shoulder directly over his sensitive tattoo, roared and thrust harder than he should, harder than he was meant to with a human, but Leon’s yell of pleasure was worth it. He watched his prey convulse under him, Cloud’s own muscles shaking with tension as his orgasm teased his senses. Leon’s cries of overstimulation in his ears as his muscles rippled and clenched around the Incubus’s cock undid him as Cloud thrust desperately towards his end.

“Leon!”

His body released inside Leon, the man under him weak and exhausted, but Cloud took a final sip of pleasured energy from his neck anyway. Too selfish and addicted to help himself. He sighed in full satisfaction as his body refused to take another iota from Leon, Cloud was too full. He pulled himself from Leon’s body, chuckling tiredly at him when Leon still twitched and shivered.

Cloud kissed his cheek, and tucked himself against Leon’s side, humming happily as he pressed a hand against his stomach. Oh yes, he was so full, if he ate like a human did he was sure his stomach would be extended and warm. As the Incubus, the energy he was absorbing was rapidly repairing his overly exercised strained muscles; he was confident he wouldn’t _need_ to fuck or feed for over a week. Didn’t mean he wouldn’t though.

A pleasant sensation roused him from his half-asleep state. He cracked an eye open to see Leon staring just beyond him, the tips of his fingers caressing the thin membrane of his black wing …

Cloud’s eyes widened. He hadn’t realised his disguise had dropped.

The tattoo of his wing only hid the real thing, same for the tail that had gleefully wrapped around Leon’s upper thigh, and as for the leathery scales on his hips … there was no way to explain away all these things. Leon was drowsy but not to the point of convincing him he was dreaming.

The incubus lay there, watching cautiously as Leon’s fingers continued to pet and stroke the wing, waiting for the running and screaming that never came.

Eventually, Cloud came to the conclusion that Leon; A, wasn’t disgusted, and B, was consciously accepting it without running, clearly Leon wasn’t doing this in his sleep! Cloud shuffled closer with a small smile, “Told you I was no angel.”

Leon snorted, his hand falling from the membrane, he looked into Cloud’s eyes and his silvery ones disagreed.

Cloud was endeared. He tilted Leon’s head to press a lazy kiss to his smooth and bruising lips.

Leon kissed back, his hand lowering on Cloud’s side to rest on the leathery scales of his hip, his eyes continued to drink up his exotic form. When he was freed from Cloud’s indulgent kisses he murmured; “You’re beautiful …”

Cloud sighed, flattered. His tail squeezed around Leon’s thigh in a moment of joy. “Hmm, thank you, Sexy.” He stroked up and down Leon’s abdominal muscles, each stifling a yawn in the pauses between their bedroom talk. “No questions?”

Leon ducked his head in a shadow of his recently overcome shyness, “No … you didn’t ask about my scars … so I won’t ask about your tattoos, well, your pretend tattoos. Not unless you want to tell me anyway.”

Cloud laughed in disbelief, pulling Leon into his arms to kiss him thoroughly. “ _You_ are a rare treasure.” He peppered his sleepy face with pecks and adoring caresses from his fingertips, wishing this night could last longer. “Want to do this again? Same time next week at the bar? I’ll buy you drinks, sweet-talk into your ear … and maybe, if you agree, I’ll just have to drag you back out to the alley again to fuck you there if you dare to make me wait as long as you did tonight!”

Laughing at the combined threat and offer, Leon agreed, tucking his head sleepily under Cloud’s chin. “I’d like that.”

Cloud purred, tucking his wing over his chosen bed mate, “Sleep, Leon, you need it.”

Leon was out like a light only minutes later. Cloud hummed, playing with the ends of his brown locks, “What a fine specimen you are … I’m sure convincing my King that you should be one of us won’t be hard at all,” he traced a fingertip down the longest of Leon’s scars on his wrist.

“There’s no way I’m letting you slip now, Leon.” He’d have him in his bed again, or in his clan and in his bed, either or. Of course, he’d never be able to keep his hands to himself now. His mind continued to make future plans as he fell asleep, converting his prized human could wait, he was warm, sated and full of energy. He’d chosen well.


End file.
